


Rain Falls in Love

by Evitcani



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Fluff, M/M, Selling your soul for a Pabst Blue, Starts after dying but so does the relationship, dumm cute demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Kravitz has died. He lived a good life even if it wasn’t very long.Still, he takes a little turn to the right,The Bad Place, and finds out he sold his soul in college to a demon named Taako for a Pabst Blue.Maybe there’s still a happily ever afterlife.





	Rain Falls in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like?? A few hours??? 
> 
> There are probably so many typos. I’m so sorry.

The sound of the train woke Kravitz up. He blinked away the sleep still clouding his eyes, turning his face to the sunrise on the horizon. It stretched over the ocean before him, on and on and on as far as he could see. 

His eyes widened and he looked around, stumbling to try to get to his feet.

A perfectly cheerful attendant caught him before he could fall on his face. “Sir? Are you alright?”

Kravitz tried to remember what he’d been doing. Something urgent, something important. He needed to leave. “My–my client—He was going to—”

The attendant gave him a sweet smile with perfectly straight, white teeth. “Shoot that young officer, Mr. Kravitz?” Kravitz recoiled from him, trying to remember how he’d gotten on this train. “It’s fine now, Mr. Kravitz. You saved her. Her and a lot of other people.”

He realized slowly with no small amount of horror where he was. “Am I dead?” 

“Yes, Mr. Kravitz,” the attendant smiled, always smiled. 

He settled back into his seat, glancing out the window. “Did I make it, you know—?” He gestured at the ceiling. 

“There’s no difference in real estate,” the attendant told him. “No upstairs or downstairs. There’s only left and right and straight ahead.” 

Kravitz didn’t know what to make of that answer. “Which one is the good one?”

“Very few go far either left or right,” the attendant told him instead of answering, handing him two tickets with his name on them. “You’ll take a small turn to the first red gate on the right and then go straight ahead when we get to the platform. If you want my advice, don’t look too much in either direction. Just straight ahead, Mr. Kravitz. The afterlife is much easier that way.” 

“R-right,” he nodded and took the tickets, turning to the window again. A part of him wondered if this was the last time he’d see the sun. When he looked up again, the attendant was gone. 

He looked down at the tickets in his hand. ‘ _The Amber Room for a Meeting with Taako Amaiat,_ ’ the first one read. It was warm to the touch, golden and slippery. 

The second only bore his name and a date several minutes after the first. This one was silvery and soft like a feather. Kravitz decided he liked it immediately. He rubbed his thumb against it like a worry stone, looking across the small hallway to the cabin next door. 

His client, Mr. Peterson, glared right back at him. 

Kravitz slammed the door to his cabin shut. He covered his face with one hand, taking deep breaths. A minute passed. The door rattled, but remained closed. Another few went by. Kravitz waited for it to open, for the man to kill him again somehow. 

The train’s whistle blew and he turned his head to find they were indoors. A great station of pillars and plazas spilled out below the train. It was entirely empty, the noise of the train echoing off the walls. The train crawled to a stop, so smooth he almost didn’t notice. Something pulled him to his feet and he found himself in a line of other people, Mr. Peterson three heads in front. 

An sweet-looking old woman gripped the hand of another old woman in front of him and an attendant held a small child as they walked out on their platforms. Mr. Peterson got off on the right side of the train. The attendant turned left. The two women went left. 

That answered that question. Left was good and right was bad. Kravitz looked down at his ticket. ‘ _First red gate on the right_ ,’ it now read in pretty white font. 

He knew he didn’t have a choice. 

Kravitz turned right, following a little red pathway that read ‘ _1_ ’. He paused before he turned to the gate. Mr. Peterson was looking back at him, barely visible in the darkness looming above him. His gate was running with blood, it ran into Mr. Peterson shoes, slithering across the ground like maggots. 

Something screamed just past his murderer. 

Mr. Peterson lifted his leg as if to try to go confront Kravitz, but he was as stuck as Kravitz was to his route. He opened his mouth to shout instead, but hands grabbed him before he uttered a word and Kravitz turned swiftly to his gate. The screaming and crunching that followed gave him the kind of satisfaction that had probably sent Kravitz to the right in the first place. 

The gate was the same gold as his first ticket. It was _pretty_. He glanced to his left and saw a silver gate stood in the same place on the other side of the train. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, he let himself hope. 

He pushed the gate open and found himself in an overstuffed chair in a slightly too-warm office. A dying fern in the windowsill bunched the tangled blinds enough to show lava outside. _Right_ , he sighed internally. 

Even light hell was still Hell. 

A man tapped his wicked black claws on the desk in front of Kravitz to get his attention. “You’re late, handsome,” the demon scowled, then obviously checked him out. “And _boy howdy_ was time way too kind to you.” He reached forward and pinched Kravitz’s cheek. “I think you’re hotter now than you were then? Fu-uck, my man. Unreal.” 

Kravitz grimaced and swatted Taako’s hand away. “Uhm? Don’t touch me.”

The demon grinned at him before pulling out a huge casefile. Its thud on the desk made Kravitz flinch. The demon opened the tome and plucked off the first page. “Macallister Javier Kravitz, born 1969— _nice_ —deceased as of a few minutes ago, you went to Yale for undergrad, Harvard for law. Afterwards, you became a public defender in New Orleans and—blah blah blah,” he read before wadding the paper up and tossing it aside. 

Kravitz caught it and smoothed it on his leg. It was in a language he couldn’t read, a picture of him with his siblings paperclipped to the top. 

The demon leafed through a few more pages, his delight growing as he read. “You saved a box of puppies from drowning and found them all homes afterwards. You donate to charity. You build houses for the homeless,” he laughed and looked up at Kravitz. “A good friend. A good uncle. A good brother. A good son. A good _person_. Geezy creezy, you’re a practically saint, Krav!”

“It’s Mr. Kravitz to you,” Kravitz corrected him with a frown. “I highly doubt I’m a saint Mister, ah,” he glanced around for a name, “Amaiat.”

“I’m just Taako. _And_ I’m joking,” the demon snorted and sat back in his chair. “Mostly. The thing that threw you over into the Really Good territory was your noble sacrifice there. Your soul is practically pure gold to a demon like me. You lived an average life, but you tried to be good.” 

“I did,” Kravitz whispered, looking out the window to the lava churning in pits. It hadn’t worked, had it? 

Taako lifted all the white pages off the top until he got to the single black page at the bottom. “You must be wondering why they sent you to see ol’ Taako,” he grinned and waved the paper mockingly. “ _Besides_ all the masturbation and sex out of wedlock.” 

Kravitz covered his laugh with a cough. He had a good guess it didn’t hide anything from Taako. 

Taako snickered at Kravitz and tapped the single, red line on the sheet of black. “You sold me your soul in 1990,” he smiled with a little flutter of his lashes. 

Kravitz balked, “I—what?” 

“It was for a beer,” Taako grinned. 

Kravitz dragged a hand down his face. “Oh my god. Really? I was—what? 21?” He looked up at Taako pleadingly. “Was I drunk? Contracts made while under—”

“You weren’t drunk, Mr. Law McGree,” Taako interrupted and stood, taking one of Kravitz’s hands. “You were pretending to be a goofy frat boy. It was cute. You didn’t drink it either, but I gave it to you. Like I promised. We sealed the deal the Old Way, handsome. It’s not important.”

Kravitz let himself be pulled to his feet, trying very hard to remember. A trivial exchange from his college days. “I think my soul is very important,” he muttered darkly, letting Taako lead him from the office by the hand. 

“Selling your soul doesn’t mean the same thing you humans think it does,” Taako told him as they walked among office rooms that increasingly dissolved into nothing until they were in a void with only white tile for miles before them. “Why would I want to keep you in Hell? _Where_ would I keep you? It’s crowded enough as it is. Look around you!” 

Kravitz did look. He saw nothing. He glanced back the way they’d come, but there was nothing there, too. “Where did your office go?” 

Taako huffed in annoyance, but it didn’t seem directed at _him_. “I forgot you’re too nice to see—”

They tumbled out of a door on the train station’s platform, right above where the train came in. Kravitz caught Taako before he landed on his face, straightening him. 

“U-uh, thanks,” Taako mumbled.

“N-no problem,” Kravitz demurred and lifted his hands. They pulled away from each other awkwardly. 

“Right,” Taako said quickly, taking Kravitz’s hand again and heading for some stairs. “Pearly gates time.” 

Their destination seemed to be the silver gates he’d seen before. They didn’t swing open upon their arrival or anything dramatic. An attendant stopped them instead, smiling at Taako. 

Taako handed over the black page, clinging to Kravitz’s arm. 

“Hm,” the attendant said softly, looking at Taako. “Interesting. His only Bad Mark was you.” 

“Yu-up,” Taako said, fingers drumming anxiously on Kravitz’s forearm. 

“Congratulations, Taako,” she said with a wide smile that unnerved Kravitz. “That gives you 48 hours in his heaven. Your first Good Life since you fell. Is this the one you—?” 

“Yup, yup, yup,” Taako tittered and tried to hustle them past the opening door. “See you at Bingo on Wednesday, Gabriel.” 

“Goodbye, Taako,” the attendant continued smiling. 

Kravitz no longer thought the attendants might be angels as his mind had started to lean into. He did want to know what _Gabriel_ had been about to say before Taako interrupted. “What did she mean?”

“Uh,” Taako mumbled as they found themselves suddenly laying side-by-side in a field of flowers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Oh thank fuck!” 

Kravitz sat up, untangling petals from his hair as he took in the world around them. 

It was the field next to his childhood home. Bigger than it’d been. Endless and open and unbroken but by the old school house and the twisted oak tree he’d climbed with his siblings. “Oh,” he whispered, tears pricking his eyes. 

The first thing he’d tried to do as a lawyer was save that old building where he’d spent so many days playing. It’d been demolished with the lightning scarred oak tree only a few months into his endeavor, right on schedule. They’d built a parking lot where the field had been that was as empty and cracked now as the schoolhouse had been. 

“Hey,” Taako smiled, gesturing to the schoolhouse. “That’s the real deal, too, ain’t it? You musta loved that shack enough for it to love you back.” 

Kravitz smiled over at Taako, still not sure what was going on, but too delighted to care. “What are you on about?” 

“That _place_. It’s gone on Earth, right?” Taako looked to Kravitz for confirmation and then got up and started towards the schoolhouse at his nod. “It came here to wait for you when it was gone. It loved you. And a lot of people loved it enough it to give it a soul and a memory. That’s what you guys call ghosts, yeah? Houses who remember the people they loved.” He reached the door and threw it open, blocking him from Kravitz’s view. “Oh. This is cute.” Kravitz was helpless but to follow his voice. 

He walked around the open door, pleasantly surprised to see his own living room on the inside. Taako had already thrown his feet up on the couch and was flipping through channels. 

Kravitz snorted and leaned against the frame, watching him. He enjoyed Taako—as pretty as he was—sprawled out on Kravitz’s couch like he owned the place. “Is there cable in Hell?” 

“There is,” Taako laughed and switched the TV off. “It’s not very good. The commercials are twenty minutes and the shows are five. A damned good five minutes, though. Keeps you hooked. Good thing we’re not in hell anymore.” He let his head fall back on the armrest, practically melting into the cushions. “Forty-eight hours!”

“You never explained what that meant,” Kravitz told him and scooped Taako’s feet off the couch enough to make room for himself. 

Taako simply put his feet in Kravitz’s lap. Kravitz rolled his eyes, but tolerated it. “Means I get to be in your heaven for the next forty-eight hours and then another forty-eight every week. That’s how much of your soul I own.” He gestured around them. “It’s more like a timeshare than servitude, if you catch me.” 

“I don’t,” Kravitz said and curiously eyed Taako’s flicking, pointed tail. “Why would you want to be in my heaven anyway? You’re a demon. This has to be boring for you.” 

“You wound me, bubala,” Taako said in mock-offense. “I’m an _angel_.” Kravitz glanced pointedly at Taako’s horns. “All angels are scary, baby. The rest is propaganda.” 

“Is it?” 

Taako was rather suddenly and fully in Kravitz’s lap, hands on his shoulders, knees pressing against the outside of Kravitz’s thighs. “I’m not even the scariest angel, handsome,” he grinned, hips and tail swaying. Kravitz forced himself to look up at Taako’s eyes, but lost his train of thought around Taako’s lips. “ _Demons_ are a lot more honest with humans.” 

“Ah, mm, yes,” Kravitz mumbled distractedly, managing to finally look Taako in his eyes. 

All nine of them. 

Taako leaned in, a hair’s breadth from their lips kissing. The hands on his shoulders tightened and another pair pressed palms against Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz’s own hands automatically went to Taako’s hips, eyes dropping to his mouth again. “You’re not scared of me at all,” Taako laughed delightedly, giving him a quick smooch on the side of his face. 

Kravitz’s cheeks could power a whole city by their heat. “It’s—” He tried to think of a reason why Taako’s extra pieces didn’t much bother him. 

Taako’s smile dimmed slowly. “You really don’t remember me, do you?” It was quiet, almost too quiet to hear. 

The question still caught Kravitz by surprise. Had he really met Taako and willingly given a demon his soul? He _couldn’t_ remember no matter how much it seemed like something he should have. It felt like it was in Taako’s glittering yellow eyes and on the tip of his tongue—

Then he was sitting in the armchair, Taako sprawled again on the couch. Taako flicked the TV on, flashing a smile at Kravitz. “Really, I’ll probably just merge to your couch cushions and watch TV the whole time I’m here. Easy to ignore,” he assured him, sadness still clinging to his voice. 

“Y-you,” Kravitz started quietly, lacking confidence in his memory, “You were blonde. Back then. You told me you were a theology major.”

Taako’s ears twitched. 

They were on a stormy beach, calf-deep in cold water. Kravitz didn’t need his reflection to know he was 21 in a borrowed polo with a cardigan tied around his waist. He squeezed Taako’s hands and his hair covered his face briefly. 

This was Kravitz’s memory. He’d lost his face, his voice, but he remembered the thrill of the water and why he’d wanted the man he’d met at a party crashed by a storm. “I went to the theology department,” he shouted over the waves. He still couldn’t see Taako’s face for the wind caught in his hair. “I got so embarrassed about trying to ask for you that I—”

“Registered for a minor in ethics,” Taako finished for him, suddenly the quiet man who’d helped him find the paperwork. 

“It changed my life,” Kravitz smiled, cupping Taako’s cheek. “For the better.” 

Taako snickered, tucking his face against Kravitz’s hand as if he could hide it. “How ethical is it to take ethics to get laid?” 

“Depends what you get out of it,” Kravitz insisted, stepping closer to Taako. “And it wasn’t to get laid. If I recall, I’d already _gotten_ laid.” He pressed his thumb to Taako’s lower lip. “I saw you after that, didn’t I?”

Taako looked up at him, nine different eyes he knew he’d seen before glittering in a flash of lightning. 

Nine different people he’d needed before he knew he needed them. Only one person stood before him, drenched in the rain beside him in the water. “You told me not to go to work this morning,” he whispered, the thunder nearly stealing his voice. 

“You didn’t listen,” Taako complained. “You never really did.”

Kravitz squinted at Taako, trying to figure out this puzzle before him. “Seems like you not putting all this hard work to good use. Isn’t my soul worth more if I die a noble—?” 

Taako’s hands gripped his shoulders. “I don’t care about heaven,” he hissed, glaring up at Kravitz. “They threw me out ages ago for something I _might_ do. As if I, _Taako_ , would try to tamper with some dumb asshole’s _fate_. I care about _you_ , Kravitz. No matter who I was, you were always—always—! Always too _good_ to me, for me!” 

He closed his eyes and turned his face upwards to the storm. “I’m the fuck-up. Our job is to guide you humans on the right path and you were always so good it didn’t matter how _much_ I fucked up. All I did was fuck you on a beach so you didn’t go hang out with some assholes. You deserved a better angel on your shoulder. If you’d lived another 20 years, our contract would have been void. You deserved another _40 years_ , Kravitz.” 

Kravitz didn’t know how to respond, how to reason with Taako. The spark between them all those years ago _had_ changed his life. “What did they think you might do again?” 

“What?” Taako looked offended, nose wrinkling. He looked, now, like the older man who’d helped him warm the puppies he’d found on the side of the road. The one who so happened to have a book on caring for abandoned puppies that had been vital in the weeks following. “I bear my heart to you and—”

“I just want all the information,” Kravitz leaned in to whisper, wrapping his arms around Taako. “Before I decide I’m too good for you.” 

“They saw—they _said_ ,” Taako relented, melting sullenly into Kravitz’s arms. “They said I would try to tamper with the fate of a—Oh. Oh I see.” 

“I feel like you being a demon is somehow my fault,” Kravitz grinned into Taako’s wet hair. It felt all too familiar and comfortable. Taako jabbed him in the chest with a finger accusingly. “ _Oomph._ ”

“Ba-astard,” Taako whispered, voice cracking like the sky. “Stupid bastard. Why’d you have to go and get killed anyway? I fell for you. _Bastard_.” 

“You made my life too good to ignore when things aren’t right,” Kravitz laughed unapologetically, squeezing Taako tight in his arms. 

“Stupid bastard,” Taako half-choked into his chest.

When the sky had stopped pouring over their heads, they walked hand-in-hand in the waves. The ocean led them to a gazebo with curtains somehow untouched by the storm. Kravitz danced backwards and laughed, holding Taako’s hands. He tripped and fell hard on his ass, bringing Taako down with him into a mess of limbs on the gazebo floor. Taako went more elegantly, catching himself with one hand splayed on Kravitz’s chest, knees on either side of his hips. 

He lay down on top of Kravitz, pressing his ear to his chest. Kravitz watched him as a smile spread across his face like the cat that got the cream. “Does it still beat?” he asked curiously. 

“If only because you don’t know what your body is like without a heart,” Taako practically cooed, sitting up on his elbows. “Humans are cute.”

“You mentioned angels are much scarier,” Kravitz said, twirling a lock of Taako’s hair. “What do you look like?”

“Most of the time, you can’t perceive us,” Taako grinned and stretched. “You can’t comprehend us. It wouldn’t make sense if I even tried to explain. Sucks, but true. ‘Sides, this form is a lot more what I call _fuck-ntional_.” He winked at Kravitz. 

“Oh?” Kravitz laughed and ran his hands down the outside of Taako’s thighs, settling them on his knees. “Do angels not, ah, _fuck_?” 

“Mm, nope,” Taako grinned and tapped Kravitz on the nose. “At least not in our incomprehensible fifth-dimensional forms.” 

“Where do angel babies come from?” Kravitz asked before he could stop himself. 

He laughed out loud and leaned down to give Kravitz a little kiss before settling comfortable on his chest. “Remember how I said places get souls if people love them enough?”

“Mhm,” Kravitz agreed, enjoying the sudden fur blankets they were swaddled in. He kind of wanted to be—and there went his clothes. 

Taako looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow and a quirk to his lips, but thankfully said nothing about it. “If someone loves anything enough, it gets a soul. A book, an idea, a blade of grass. And if enough time passes, it gets its wings.” Kravitz felt sudden skin-to-skin contact as Taako stretched naked beside him. “Before you ask, I was an idea.” 

Kravitz brushed a lock of hair away from Taako’s face. “Let me see, was it mischief?” 

Taako laughed and kissed his fingers. “Cute, but no,” he said. “I am tomorrow. My sister is the new day.” 

Somehow, that made sense to Kravitz. “I like that,” he whispered, pulling Taako into a kiss. Taako leaned up eagerly with his elbows on either side of Kravitz’s head, forked tongue doing wicked things to Kravitz’s mouth. Kravitz caught his swishing tail with one hand, giving it a little squeeze that made Taako moan against his lips. 

The rain began anew and candles flared to life inside lanterns hung on the gazebo railings. 

He pulled back, thumb pressed against Taako’s cheek, just looking at him. Taako panted quietly, looking as impatient and anxious as Kravitz felt. Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako’s neck and felt his rapid pulse underneath. 

_You don’t know what it’s like not to have a heart either,_ he thought to himself. 

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the blankets, Taako’s skin against his, the sound of the waves and rumble of the sky. Eventually, Taako would get too impatient and want to move. They’d again seal a deal he supposed he’d taken decades ago. This wasn’t exactly like it’d been back then with Taako wearing a different face. 

It was good and it was new and it was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani) or follow [my website](http://www.evitcani.com/) for updates.
> 
> I don’t use my Tumblr anymore because Tumblr sucks!


End file.
